Conventional packet switches may forward packets using either a primary path or a backup path. Typically, the primary path is an active path that relays packets by default and the backup path is an idle path that does not relay packets unless the primary path goes out of service. If the primary path goes out of service, the backup path may become active and begin relaying packets.
A packet switch may accommodate a plurality of primary paths traversing a single packet switch port. Each of the primary paths may be associated with a different backup path. If a particular one of the primary paths accommodated by the single port goes out of service, the particular primary path becomes inactive and the backup path associated with the particular primary path becomes active. However, when inactivating the particular primary path, the packet switch also inactivates the other primary paths accommodated by the single port even though the other primary paths might not need to be inactivated.